My Way
by ElleU
Summary: AU. When the Antarians realize that none of the foursquares are complete, they decide to send one of their officers to help, and to ready them to go back to Anter.


A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm going to see if I can actually write and update a story like a normal person. It didn't go so well earlier, but whatever… I'm giving it a try, so I hope you'll appreciate and review. I also realise this kind of story has been done before by many writers on here, including myself, but I decided to try it again, and see if I could make it better and all.

Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell, only own original characters. This will not change no matter how many chapters I write (disclaimer applies for all chapters. Fuck, I hate writing these things,)

**AU.**** Takes off after Departure, so everything that happens in the third season just, well… doesn't happen. Oh, and rated for death, blood, love and the occasional swear-word.**

Prologue:

_Blasts were flying through the air, lightning up the dark corridors. The power must've failed sometime along the way. My heavy military boots clung against the floor as I ran through the castle, blasting the occasional enemy away to get to my goal. I knew I was abandoning my post, going straight against my father's orders, but even if I was a bodyguard Rath was still with the other three. He had been through the same military education as I had, and he could look after them, I was sure of that. And Zan's defensive gifts were nothing to shake heads of either. No - if they stayed put, they were relatively safe all four of them. I had to get Breelani out of Vilandra's quarters. The stupid maids would have no idea of how to protect the toddler against the intruding rebels. _

_As I was finally on the right floor, I heard the annoying beeps of somebody calling me on the radio. My first thought was not to answer, but the discipline of many years' military training and service got the best of me and I grabbed the radio, holding it to my head while I slowed down._

_"Amileena?"___

_"Yes, sir," I sighed at Rath. He was one of the three people in the country who outranked me. Just my luck it had to be one of them contacting me._

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

_"I'm in Vilandra's quarters."_

_"What the hell are you doing there?"_

_"Breelani is down there," I answered._

_"Leena the defences aren't holding up here. We need you. Send somebody else for the kid."  
"But Rath!..."_

_"No buts, Leena. Get your ass up here now, or you're disobeying a direct order."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Leena…" he sighed resigned. He knew how much the kid meant to me, and I knew he was going to resort to stronger weapons now than just ordering me around. "Your king or the kid, it's basically your choice. Zan or Lani?"_

_"Fuck you," I repeated, exasperation in my voice as I fought the tears. He had not just placed me in that position, had he? If we got through this I was going to kill him._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I'll be there in a moment," I whispered, angrily wiping away the tears that were now streaming down my face. I turned around and started running as quickly as my legs could carry me, right back to the throne room, knowing only too well that the small girl would be dead by the time I could get a chance of trying to reach her again. Why was this happening again? What had the king done to piss the rebels off this way? How had they gotten into the castle? It couldn't be Ava, could it? No, I told myself. She wouldn't do that. After the years she had spent here in the castle she was as loyal to Zan as Rath, Vilandra and myself. I just wanted a reason to hate her. There was none other than the fact that she had been forced to Zan for peace. Khivar's sister and the king of Antar. We'd had peace for a while, but nothing was enough for Khivar. He'd found a way in, and surprise had been on his side. Our soldiers were better, but they were more right now, and if my calculations were correct we wouldn't survive the hour._

_I reached the room and ran in, blasting every enemy I could get my eyes on away. I've always hated my main gift. It seems so meaningless to have your greatest talent be killing, but that was how life was for my whole family, which was why we were warriors, soldiers, tied to the Royal family through generations. Because we could kill with a wave of the hand and with an accuracy no laser weapon could match up to. The four were standing in battle position in the middle of the room. On the floor around them lay scattered the smoking corpses of friends and foes among each other. Some of our people were protecting them, but it was easy to see that the enemy had the upper hand. I ran forward to help, blowing away the enemies that got in my way and diving under a couple of laser beams that came my way. I reached the foursquare and took my stand between Zan and Ava, ready to protect them at any cost and all along avoid meeting Rath's eyes. I put my hand over Zan's to strengthen his shield and as always before our powers mixed without a trouble. So easily. Perhaps we could still somehow make it out alive. That's when _he _entered. Khivar. And he was dragging a small girl behind him. I heard myself cry out the painful scream of hopelessness. The scream of a mother who was forced to watch helplessly as her child was to be killed in front of her._

_"Lower the shield, Your Highness," Khivar replied in a mocking tone. "Or watch your bastard child die." That was when I knew who the betrayer was. Only Vilandra and I knew that she and Rath's daughter was in fact Zan's illegitimate child. Only she knew. Only she could have told him._

_Zan shook his head. "She's not mine. She's my niece."_

_Khivar shook his head. "Ask your mistress," he said, slanted eyes glinting evilly._

_At first Zan refused to answer, refused to even look at me so as to not give our relationship away, but after a moment of uncertain silence he turned to look at me, his face questioning me. And I knew he could see it in my eyes, knew that the secret that was supposed to have made his life easier was out. And I could hear from the low whimper on my other side that Ava believed it too. I felt anger and fright well up in me. I had known Vilandra had a lover, and now the terrible truth of his identity was dawning on me. I kept the military mask in place for a moment, but felt it falter. I couldn't hold it._

_"How could you fucking do it?" I screamed at Vilandra, turning around to face her. "How could you betray her?"_

_The others momentarily turned their attention to the flustered princess. The deep sadness in her completely dark blue eyes took me in and an urge to forgive this woman who had been like a sister to me my entire life started to fight the deep rage at the same woman, the betrayer who was going to be the one responsible for my daughter's death. A tear made its way down her cheek. As she took a few steps so that she was in front of me, I realised that she was suddenly trying to protect us all. What the fuck? I wasn't going to trust her again, though._

_"Khivar, you told me my family wouldn't be hurt!" she shrieked. "You said you only wanted me to let you in so that you could negotiate." Her voice lowered. "You promised me peace."_

_He leaned his head back and laughed, causing the little girl to start crying. "Seeing as how I prefer to negotiate with arms, and that _my _reign will be peaceful, I've only lied about one thing. Your family will be hurt, but as a token of my gratefulness I'll let you go first so you won't have to watch." He turned his dark gaze to me. "The king's shield I can handle, but I need you to let yours down, lieutenant general," he said. "Or your precious little daughter dies."_

_"Why the child?"__ Vilandra whimpered. "You said you wouldn't hurt the child."_

_"But it so happens my dear," he said, "That everybody now knows about your step-daughter's heritage. How can I let the heir to the throne live, King Zan's only child, his only heir?" That's when I decided not to let the shield down. He would kill Lani no matter what. She was in his way. It would be better to try to save the ones that actually stood a chance. I forced myself to stop the tears that were already gathering in my eyes. I had to be strong now. I had to keep up the shield. When Khivar grabbed Lani's I felt Zan's grip of the shield lesson uncertainly._

_"Keep it up," I muttered harshly._

_"But what about Lani?"_

_"There's nothing we can do," I whispered, dieing inside as I watched Khivar break my daughter's neck and let her fall to the floor. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood to keep from acting on my white-hot anger. It was only then that I noticed how my fingers had intertwined with Zan's, going back to our old mode, to our way of acting towards each other that we had developed since our childhood years and all way up until we had chosen our planet over love and he had married Ava. As the rebels advanced on us I knew it was over. The end was now._

I was awakened by the loud beeps of the radio, calling me back to the wake world. I sat up, realising that I must have been so tired the day before that I was still wearing my uniform.

"General Amileena here," I said, as I got out of the bed and tried to straighten the uniform with my free hand as I walked out of my room and into the next one, looking down on my daughter's sleeping form in her bed, reassuring myself that she was fine, that it hadn't happened again. It was just a nightmare, a nightmare that haunted me, a war that haunted me in my sleep every night.

"General, this is warlord Sanandron. I want you down in the labs in ten minutes."

"Sir, yes sir," I answered, switching to another station. "Linindoa?"

"Yes, ma'am," a sleepy voice answered.

"I need you to keep an eye on my daughter. I have work." I always had work. A good thing that Linindoa, Breelani's maid, lived in the next apartment.

"Yes, ma'am," she said again, a yawn in her voice.

I went back into my own room, put on the boots and started running through the corridors of the head-quarters. The tables had turned, and now we were the rebels. But Khivar knew that we wouldn't do anything before Breelani had grown up. We needed someone we could legitimately place on the throne before throwing him over. And with the rest of the Royal family - with the exception of the queen mother - dead, she was our only option. She was a clone, of course, but so was I. Father had used the entire family fortune to have them clone me and bring me back. He ha made me train again, and without Zan to distract me I was even better than before. I was the second in command of the forces with only the warlord, my father, ranking above me. It had taken father years to convince everybody of Breelani's heritage, but finally the queen mother decided to help him, and as soon as I was old enough they cloned her tissue and operated her into my womb so that I could carry her and give birth to her just like before. So here I was, the youngest ever general. And the only female throughout history to be general of the Antarian forces.

I quickly located the microphone by the side of the door and bent down to talk into it. "Father?"

"Amileena? Come in."

There was a click as the lock was cancelled and I went in. A young woman in a junior researcher's uniform was waiting for me and led me through the building until we finally reached father's office, in the middle of the laboratory building, where he'd been spending most of his time supervising some high-security crap for the last month or so. I knocked the door quickly as the researcher left, and after a moment the door was opened by the warlord himself. He stood tall. Not much taller than I, but then again we are very tall in my family. Rath had been even taller than father.

"There are some things I need to discuss with you, general," he said. Father using my rank in private is usually not a good sign. "For all the years since I got you back I've kept a secret from you, a large one, which I'm now going to tell you."

"Yes?" He had gotten my attention. I've always been too much to the curious side, but this was something, I sensed. Good news and bad news.

"After the attack on the castle and the deaths of the Royal Four, we decided that we would be needing them again." He looked straight at me. "As soon as we could we cloned two sets of them and sent them to planet Earth."

I felt how my legs were starting to give in. I took two long strides to the nearest chair and slumped into it. They were alive! My brother, my best friend, my lover. Of course this would mean Ava too, but at the moment I didn't care.

"We hoped they would be able to keep their memories and that at least one set would be able to come back and help us in the war."

"When?" I asked, excitement creeping into my voice.

"Things went wrong. The ship crashed and the programs that were supposed to preserve their memories were destroyed. Now they have next to no memories and both sets are incomplete." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One set killed their own Zan. The other set's Ava back-stabbed them and came back here alone. In fact she's on this base right now."

"Where?"

"Not now, daughter. Hear me out."

I nodded and bent my head. A general was supposed to be able to keep her own emotions in check.

"Since the first set isn't exactly reliable we are going to go with the other one although they seem to be chased by Khivar's people as well as Earth's intelligence agents and whatnot. The queen mother and I have decided to send someone to them who can protect them, and later help them retrieve their memories and full knowledge of their powers, and who can at the same time complete their foursquare."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, completely aware of the fact that I already knew the answer very well.

"We decided that you should go," he said. "And there are multiple reasons for that decision."

"Name some," I said, smiling. I was going to see Zan again!

"You have inside knowledge of their old lives and individual powers, and the old bonds between you might make things easier. At the same time you're an experience and great soldier. You have the skill it takes to shape Rath into the soldier he once was."

I smiled at him, expecting that to be it.

"And!" he added, smiling back good-humouredly. "You are an experienced mother."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"On this mission you'll have to bring a child along with you. Ava's son."

"Ava's son!" I exclaimed loudly. "Ava couldn't have children, what's going on?"

"Amileena, you must understand that their DNA has been mixed with that of humans so they'd be able to hide down there. None of them is the exact same person as they were before. Zan and Ava have a son, and it was our luck that we got him before Antar did. Since it's a male, he's now the heir to the throne, and imagine how Khivar, who, to add it up, is the baby's uncle, could use that boy to legitimately control the planet."

"Why am I taking him? He won't be any more secure on Earth than here from what you've told me."

"Because of a biological coincidence he is a product of both parents' humanity, of their human DNA. He's fully human, and he's developed an allergy towards this atmosphere."

I nodded, calming down quickly. "What about Ava?"

He sighed. "She's betrayed the others," he said. "Because she is our queen we won't execute her, but we'll hand her over to her brother, and see what he will do about her."

Again I nodded. "What about the kid when I have to go back here with the others?"

"Find him a home with good, human parents, but you take care of him for as long as you can. Khivar's men will be after him because of who he is."

"But how can we leave Zan's son on Earth? You just said he was the heir to the throne."

"Apparently, he is, but biologically he isn't the son of Zan and Ava, he is the son of two humans who lived fifty years ago and most likely never met each other."

I nodded, understanding. "So it's a hush-up?"

"Yes."

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Two of your cousins will come with you to help protect the remaining three Royals, and Breelani is too since I didn't know to make you go without her."

I smiled at my commander, then got as far as to thinking. "How will you make this work? I never learnt how to shape-shift and none of us look anything like humans."

"It's a new, very advanced piece of bio-technology, one of the most secret and important discoveries we have made in these laboratories. It's vital that Khivar does not get his hands on it."

"How do we keep him from doing that once we've put it into use?"

"I'll explain after I've explained the process to you."

I nodded and followed as he rose to go to what was apparently bare wall. He muttered something and it vanished, allowing us to enter into one of the underground laboratories. Doctors and researchers were standing over beds with alien figures on them. Humans. "Have you abducted those?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

He shook his head amusedly. "We've grown them over the last month. The technique enables us to grow bodies without a soul, without brain-patterns or anything. They are simply empty shells until we give them what they lack." He stepped towards the nearest bed, and the people hurried away to give him space. "This is Amy Guerin," he told me. "She's cloned from a mixture of your DNA and that of Alana Dupree, sister to Rath's donor. And we've spent the last month placing her, her brothers, and her two children in the people register of the USA, creating a history, a past, insurances, school papers and bank accounts; all information necessary to get anybody off your case. Tomorrow we make the operations that will allow you to leave you and become this woman. As soon as the operations are done with you will head off, as we don't want the rest of you developing the same allergy that Ava's son has." He looked straight at me then, gripping my arm. "When you are in that body you can under no circumstances let Khivar's people get you. If there is no other way, you will have to take this," he held out a tiny vial, filled with a deep blue liquid, then placed it in the hand of the human shell. "And you will die and the body disintegrates. There will be nothing left of you for them to research." He sighed. "And I don't have enough money to have you cloned again, so please don't put me in that position."

I nodded. "I will do my best, father."


End file.
